O Príncipe e o Mendigo
by Eduardo-chan
Summary: MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC. Uchiha Sasuke é o Príncipe de Konoha e Uzumaki Naruto um pobre mendigo. O que aconteceria se eles se conhecessem? E se eles se apaixonassem? Leia e descubra. Outros casais: SaiSaku, AsuKure e ItaDei.
1. O Nascimento do Príncipe e do Mendigo

**Atenção essa fic contém yaoi (pegação entre dois meninos) se não gosta não leia e se ler não encha o saco de quem gosta. Ta avisado.**

**Disclaimer: Gente, sinceramente vocês acham que se eu fosse o Masashi Kishimoto (dono do Naruto) eu estaria aqui escrevendo fic?**

**GENTE É MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC!!! Tomara que vocês gostem!**

* * *

**O Príncipe e o Mendigo**

**Capítulo 1 – O Nascimento do Príncipe e do Mendigo**

Na antiga cidade de Konoha, em certo dia de outono, nascia um menino de uma família pobre, de sobrenome Uzumaki. No mesmo dia nascia uma outra criança japonesa, de uma família rica, de sobrenome Uchiha. Todos os japoneses o desejavam, pois este é o Príncipe de Konoha. Konoha tanto almejara, ansiara e clamara a Deus por ele que, agora que ele tinha realmente chegado, o povo quase delirava de alegria. Simples conhecidos abraçavam-se, beijavam-se e choravam. Todo mundo parou de trabalhar e ricos e pobres festejaram, dançaram, cantaram e se regozijaram; assim se passaram muitos dias e noites. Durante o dia Konoha era uma beleza de ver, com bandeiras se agitando em cada sacada e telhado e grandiosos grupos de adoração ao Príncipe Sasuke agitavam as ruas, adorando o Príncipe mesmo sendo apenas um bebê. De noite Konoha também era muito bonita, com grandes fogueiras em cada esquina e grupos de foliões divertindo-se em torno delas. Em Konoha só se falava no bebê, Uchiha Sasuke, Príncipe de Konoha, que dormia envolto em sedas e cetins, alheio a toda aquela agitação, sem saber que senhores e damas muito importantes estavam o cuidando e velando. Enquanto sobre outro bebê, Uzumaki Naruto, embrulhado em pobres trapos, nada se falava, a não ser naquela família de mendigos. Os dois bebês nem faziam idéia da grande história de amor que teriam juntos.

* * *

Gente é minha primeira fic e eu sei que ta uma merda e que ta curta d+. Não peguem pesado comigo! Todos os capítulos dessa fic serão curtinhos mas eu postarei bem rápido...

Acharam chato? Mandem reviews.

Acharam legal? Mandem reviews.

Para um mundo melhor mande reviews!

Ja Ne


	2. A Infância do Uzumaki

Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu blá blá blá.

Gente em primeiro lugar eu queria dizer desculpa pelo primeiro chapter q ta mega curto. Agora postei esse chapter que está um pouco melhor.

* * *

A Infância do Uzumaki

Vamos pular alguns anos.

Konoha tinha 1500 anos e era uma cidade grande... Contava 300000 habitantes. As ruas do bairro pobre em que o Uzumaki morava eram muito estreitas, irregulares e sujas. As casas eram de madeira e tinham três andares, um empilhado no outro. Quanto pior a mão-de-obra maior a casa ficava. Eram de sólidas vigas cruzadas, com as paredes intermediárias cobertas de argamassa. As vigas eram de cor vermelha, azul ou preta (isso dava às casas um aspecto muito pitoresco). As janelas eram pequenas, com vidraças, em forma de losangos, e se abriam para fora, como se fossem portas.

A casa onde morava o pai de Naruto ficava numa ruela imunda chamada Offal Court, travessa da Pudding Lane. Embora essa ruela fosse pequena e estivesse caindo aos pedaços, estava abarrotada de famílias miseráveis. A corja dos Uzumaki ocupava um cômodo no terceiro andar. O pai (Minato) e a mãe (Kushina) tinham uma espécie de colchão num canto; mas Naruto, sua avó (Anko) e suas duas irmãs, Tsunade e Shizune, podiam ficar onde quisessem... O chão era todo deles e podiam dormir onde lhes conviesse. Havia uns trapos de cobertor e algumas esteiras de palha, velhas e sujas, que não podiam ser chamadas propriamente de camas, porque não ficavam arrumadas; eram jogadas numa pilha de manhã e catadas à noite.

Tsunade e Shizune eram gêmeas e tinham quinze (15) anos. Eram meninas de bom coração, sujas, andrajosas e profundamente ignorantes. Kushina era igual elas. Minato e Anko formavam uma dupla de demônios. Eles se embriagavam sempre que podiam; então, brigavam entre si ou com qualquer um que lhes aparecesse pela frente.; bêbados ou sóbrios, estavam sempre xingando e blasfemando; Minato era ladrão e Anko era mendiga. Obrigavam as crianças (Naruto, Tsunade e Shizune) a mendigar, mas não conseguiam fazê-las roubar. No meio daquela gentalha horrível que morava na casa, havia um velho e bom padre (Sarutobi), que o rei despejara com uma pensão de uns poucos iens e que costumava reunir as crianças para ensinar-lhes secretamente o caminho do bem. Padre Sarutobi ensinou Naruto a ler, escrever e também ensinou um pouco de Latim.

Todas as casas de Offal Court era um cortiço assim como a casa dos Uzumaki. A bebedeira, o tumulto e as brigas aconteciam toda a noite e continuavam quase a noite inteira. Naquele lugar cabeças quebradas eram quase tão comuns quanto a fome. Mesmo assim, o pequeno Naruto não era infeliz. Levava uma vida difícil mas não sabia disso. Todos os meninos daquela ruela levavam a mesma vida, por isso Naruto achava sua vida normal e comum. À noite quando voltava para casa sem nenhuma esmola, sabia que Minato ia, antes de mais nada, xingá-lo e espancá-lo, e, depois que tivesse terminado, a malvada Anko começaria tudo outra vez, aperfeiçoando o castigo, e que, no meio da noite, às escondidas, sua faminta mãe ia lhe dar alguma migalha miserável que tinha conseguido guardar para ele, ficando ela mesma morta de fome, apesar de ser muitas vezes flagrada nesse tipo de traição e duramente surrada por Minato.

Não, a vida de Naruto corria bastante bem, principalmente no verão. Ele mendigava só o suficiente para se safar, pois as leis contra a mendicância eram severas e as penas, pesadas; e assim passava boa parte do tempo ouvindo o bom Padre Sarutobi contar fascinantes histórias sobre gigantes e fadas, anões e gênios, castelos encantados e reis e príncipes deslumbrantes. Sua imaginação se enriquecia com essas coisas maravilhosas e, muitas noites, na escuridão, estirado em sua repugnante esteira de palha, cansado, esfomeado e moído por causa das surras, ele soltava a imaginação e logo esquecia as dores e os sofrimentos, sonhando com a vida sedutora de um príncipe encantado num palácio real. Um desejo acabou por ocupar seus dias e noites: queria tanto ver com os próprios olhos um príncipe de verdade. Chegou a falar disso com alguns dos amigos da Offal Court, mas eles caçoaram tanto, zombaram tanto, que depois disso Naruto resolveu guardar o sonho só pra si.

Lia sempre os velhos livros do Padre e Naruto sempre o fazia explicar as histórias. Os sonhos e as leituras logo provocaram algumas mudanças nele. As personagens dos seus sonhos eram tão elegantes que ele começou a lastimar as roupas surradas e a sujeira; passou a querer ser limpo e vestir-se melhor. Continuou a brincar no barro e a gostar disso; mas, em vez de só nadar no Rio Tâmisa por prazer, começou a tomar banho nesse rio.

As leituras e os sonhos de uma vida principesca tiveram um efeito tão forte em Naruto que ele começou a agir como um príncipe. Seus gestos e sua maneira de falar foram se tornando cerimoniosos e corteses, para a grande admiração e divertimento dos mais íntimos. Mas a influência de Naruto entre os garotos começou a crescer dia após dia e, em certo momento, passou a ser admirado por eles como se ele fosse um ser superior. Ele parecia tão sábio! E dizia e fazia coisas tão maravilhosas! Além disso, era tão profundo e sábio! O que Naruto dizia e fazia, os garotos contavam aos pais, e os mais velhos também começaram a falar dele e a vê-lo como uma criatura superdotada e extraordinária. Os adultos submetiam seus problemas a Naruto e sempre se surpreendiam com a sagacidade e a sabedoria de suas decisões. De fato, ele tinha virado um herói para todos que o conheciam, menos para sua família... Só sua família não via nada nele.

Algum tempo depois Naruto arrumou sua própria corte! Ele era o Príncipe; Shino e Kiba eram guardas; Ino e Sakura eram camareiras; Lee e Neji eram cavalariços; Shikamaru e Chouji eram os lordes e TenTen, Tayuya, Hinata, Karin, Matsuri e Temari eram damas de companhia. Todo dia, o Píncipe de mentira era recebido com pomposos cerimoniais, que Naruto tirava de suas leituras romanescas; todo dia, os grandes assuntos do reino do faz-de-conta eram discutidos no conselho real; e, todo dia, sua alteza de mentira baixava decretos para seus exércitos, suas esquadras e seus vice-reinados imaginários.

Cada vez mais o desejo de ver, nem que fosse por uma só vez, um Príncipe de verdade, de carne e osso, crescia dentro dele, dia a dia, semana a semana, até que, por fim, absorveu todos os outros desejos e tornou-se a única paixão de sua vida.

Num dia de Janeiro, em sua rotina de mendigo, perambulava desolado pela região de Mincing Lane e Little East Cheap, hora após hora, descalço e gelado, olhando as vitrines das cantinas e cobiçando as portentosas tortas de porco e outras descomunais invenções expostas ali; porque, para ele, eram iguarias feitas para os anjos; sim, a julgar pelo cheiro, eram isso mesmo, já que nunca tivera a sorte de poder comer uma daquelas. Caía uma garoa gelada; a atmosfera era sombria, e o dia, melancólico. À noite, Naruto chegou em casa tão encharcado, cansado e faminto que foi impossível à Minato e à Anko não notarem seu desamparo e não se comover. Por isso deram-lhe um tabefe rápido e o despacharam para a cama. Por um longo tempo, a dor, a fome, e os palvrões e as brigas da casa o mantiveram acordado; mas, finalmente, seus pensamentos voaram para românticas terras distantes, e ele adormeceu na companhia de principezinhos enfeitados e cheios de jóias, que viviam em grandes palácios, com criados fazendo-lhes salamaleques ou disputando entre si para ver quer executaria suas ordens. Depois, como de hábito, sonhou que ele era também um principezinho.

Durante a noite inteira, as glórias de seu reino brilharam sobre ele: caminhava esplendorosamente entre lordes e ladies, aspirando perfumes, bebendo o melhor vinho do palácio e olhando para aquelas charmosas pessoas.

Quando acordou de manhã e olhou para a miséria ao seu redor, o sonho teve o efeito habitual; a sordidez ficara mil vezes pior. Veio então a amargura, a desolação, as lágrimas.

* * *

No mesmo dia que postei o 1º cap postei o 2º. Espero que tenham gostado... Agora vou responder as reviews:

Uchiha Mandy Lua: Que bom que você está achando a história interessante. Vou tentar alongar os caps. Esse ficou maior, gostou?

Kuchiki Rin: Claro que vou continuar.

Kinha Oliver: Eu sei que está hiper pequeno gomen. Vou aumentar os caps e que bom que você ta gostando.

loveDeidara: É tem muita coisa pra acontecer...

Yui Blackwell: Sim, vou deixar os caps maiores e gomen pelo 1º cap. Que bom que você ta gostando também.

Gostou? Mande review!

Achou chato? Mande review!

Ta legal? Mande review!

Ta uma merda? Mande review!

Quer que eu me exploda? Mande review! (kkkkkkkk)

Por um mundo melhor mande review!

Ja ne


	3. A Infância do Uchiha

Gente desculpa se eu demorei um pouco para postar novamente, é pq meus últimos dias estavam um pouco cheios. E esse cap ta mega³³³³³³ curto mas eu prometo melhores.

* * *

A Infância do Uchiha

Vamos pular alguns anos de novo...

As ruas do bairro em que havia o esplendoroso palácio real, onde morava o pequeno Uchiha, eram cheias de enfeites, com casas muito bonitas e com cores que davam um belo contraste ao local. O palácio era muito bonito por dentro e por fora. Por dentro o palácio era coberto com ouro e prata por todo o local, com diversos cômodos, com muitos quartos, cozinha, salas, lugares de oração e vários quadros belíssimos. Por fora do palácio, havia um magnífico jardim, com um labirinto de arbustos, um lago enorme e muitas plantas e árvores.

O quarto onde Sasuke dormia ficava no último andar daquele imenso palácio. Era um quarto cheio de riquezas, com quadros de diversos artistas importantes, com uma cama cheia de cetim e seda, com as paredes pintadas de azul marinho e com uma imensa escada que ia parar em uma torre, onde, à noite, podia apreciar a Lua e as Estrelas e, ao dia, observar a beleza do lugar e do grande astro rei, o Sol. Deidara sempre fora o professor de Sasuke, e foi com ele que Sasuke aprendera a escrever e a ler e também aprendera matemática, japonês, inglês, português, história, ciências, religião, filosofia e geografia. Desde pequeno Sasuke foi um menino dócil, carinhoso, amável e de bom coração. Seu pai era completamente o contrário: um homem cruel, rude, bravo e que continha um coração tão duro quanto o de uma pedra. A mãe de Sasuke, Mikoto tinha as mesmas qualidades de Sasuke, e por ser assim, sempre acabava apanhando do marido. Sasuke também tinha um irmão, Itachi. Itachi era um homem bondoso, mas quem brigasse com ele sempre sairia apanhando. Itachi não quis ser príncipe e escolheu trabalhar como mordomo da casa.

Agora você deve estar pensando assim: nossa que vida boa que o Sasuke tem. Mas é completamente o contrário. Ele não tem amigos pois todos ficam longe dele por achá-lo um ser de raça superior. Seu pai o tratava com desprezo, dizendo que ele é muito bonzinho e que não serve para ser príncipe. Deidara sempre briga com Sasuke quando ele não faz as tarefas (coisa rara de acontecer). Itachi e Mikoto são as únicas pessoas do palácio que não maltratam Sasuke.

Mas a vida de Sasuke não era tão ruim assim. Ele tinha aula de cavalaria nos jardins com o professor Asuma e aula de laboratório com a professora Kurenai. Aula de ciências com o professor Sai e aula de natação com a professora Sakura.

Toda a noite, ele pegava sua luneta e ia para a torre acima de seu quarto para observar os astros e fica pensando: por que eu não tenho nenhum amigo? Eu daria o reino de meu pai e qualquer riqueza do mundo para ter um.

* * *

Gente gomennnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!! Eu sei que eu prometi caps maiores mas não da para aumentar esse. É só isso que eu tinha para falar sobre a Infância do Sasu-chan. Não se preocupe, eu prometo que o próximo cap vai ser maior. No próximo cap também tem uma surpresa... Mas prefiro não revelar... (Morram de curiosidade *risada maléfica on*). Agora vamos as reviews:

Kinha Oliver: Eu também esqueço de mandar review depois de ler a fic (é normal)

Uchiha Mandy Lua: O segundo cap saiu mto rápido e aqui está o terceiro. É exatamente isso que vai acontecer, um Sasuke sem amigos =D

Hyde-Kyo-Kyuubi no Yoku: Vou postar o mais rápido possível.

Lady Yuki-chan: Aqui está o terceiro capítulo.

Inu: Hehehehe

Kappuchu09: Eu também estou com pena do naru. O Sasu não vai só pegar o naru no colo, ele não vai se aguentar e vai fazer umas coisitas a mais (kkkkkkkkk). Essa fic acontece na idade média.

loveDeidara: O Naru realmente tem uma vida triste =[

Niicolle-chan: Aqui está a infância do sasu e não vai demorar muito para eles se encontrarem.

Mandem review. Pra que? Para um mundo melhor e pra me incentivar a escrever (as reviews me alegram =D).

Kissus e Ja Ne


	4. O Encontro e A Pergunta Final

** PESSOAL NESSE CAP ELES SE ENCONTRAM E CONVERSAM. FINALMENTE FIZ UM CAP MAIOR!!!**

** Disclaimer: Se Naruto fosse meu eu estaria aqui escrevendo fics? Se Naruto fosse meu o Naru já estaria nos braços do Sasu...**

** Legenda: **- blábláblábláblá- (FALA)

**Aproveitem o CAP!**

**

* * *

**

**O Encontro e a Pergunta**

Naruto se levantou com fome e foi para a rua, mas com seus pensamentos entretidos com os falsos esplendores de seus sonhos noturnos. Vagou aqui e ali pela cidade, quase sem perceber para onde ia e o que acontecia à sua volta. As pessoas esbarravam nele e algumas xingavam; mas nada afetava aquele pensativo menino. De repente, ele estava em Temple Bar; nunca tinha ido tão longe de casa naquela direção. Parou e pensou um pouco, depois começou a sonhar novamente e atravessou as muralhas de Konoha. Ali não era uma rua com pobreza. Tinha casas bem compactadas de um lado e do outro só haviam grandes edifícios isolados, que eram palácios de nobres ricos, com amplos e lindos jardins descendo até o rio... Jardins que hoje estão amontoados com sombrias construções de pedra e tijolo.

Naruto descobriu Charing Village e descansou no belo cruzeiro ali construído, em tempos remotos, por um rei destronado; depois desceu uma rua tranqüila, agradável, passando pelo grande e imponente palácio do cardeal, em direção a um palácio muito maior e majestoso, mais adiante... O Westminster. Naruto ficou maravilhado admirando a enorme construção, as amplas alas, os severos baluartes e torreões, o imenso pórtico de pedra, com as grades douradas e a magnífica guarnição de colossais leões de granito e o símbolo da família Uchiha. Será que o desejo do seu coração ia afinal se realizar? Ali estava, de fato, um palácio real. Será que ele não podia ter a esperança de ver um príncipe agora, um príncipe de carne e osso, se o céu permitisse?

De cada lado do portão dourado ficava um guarda: ereto, imóvel, vestido da cabeça aos pés com uma brilhante armadura de aço. A uma distância respeitosa, havia muitos camponeses e pessoas da cidade esperando qualquer possível aparição da realeza. Carruagens esplêndidas, com esplêndidas pessoas dentro delas e esplêndidos criados do lado de fora, chegavam e partiam por vários outros nobres portões que se abriam no régio muro.

O pobre e esfarrapado Naruto se aproximou e foi passando, devagar e timidamente, pelas sentinelas, com o coração aos saltos e uma esperança crescente, quando, de repente, deparou, através das grades douradas, um lindo príncipe. Seu coração quase saiu pela boca. Lá estava um gracioso menino, com pele branca como a neve, cabelos e olhos negros como um céu sem estrelas e com músculos bem definidos devido aos esportes. Sua roupa era cheia de seda, cetim, com o símbolo da família Uchiha e, na cintura, tinha uma pequena espada e um punhal cheio de pedras preciosas... Nos pés sapatos pretos e na cabeça uma elegante boina de carmim, com plumas penduradas, presas com uma grande jóia faiscante. Havia vários criados ao seu redor, todos bem vestidos.

Naruto ofegava de excitação, os olhos arregalados de assombro e prazer. Naquele momento só uma coisa passava na cabeça dele: chegar perto do lindo príncipe e dar uma boa e devoradora olhada nele. Antes que percebesse, estava com o rosto colado nas grades. Logo em seguida, um dos guardas o agarrou e o jogou rodopiando para cima da multidão embasbacada de camponeses palermas e vagabundos londrinos.

O guarda disse:

- Olhe os modos, mendigo!

A multidão riu e zombou, mas o jovem príncipe saltou para o portão, o rosto afogueado, os olhos faiscantes de indignação, e gritou:

- Como ousa tratar assim esse pobre rapaz?! Como ousa tratar assim o mais humilde servo do rei, meu pai?! Abra os portões e deixe-o entrar!

Vocês precisavam ver a multidão agitada arrancar os chapéus naquele momento. Precisavam ouvir como aplaudiam e gritavam:

- Viva o Príncipe de Konoha!!!

Os guardas abriram os portões, enquanto o pequeno Príncipe da Miséria entrava com seus trapos ondulantes, para apertar a mãe do Príncipe de Konoha.

Sasuke disse:

- Você parece cansado e faminto: foi maltratado. Venha comigo.

Uma meia dúzia de criados se precipitou... Nem sei por quê; para interferir, claro. Mas o príncipe os conteve com um preciso gesto e ficaram quietos, como estátuas. Sasuke levou Naruto para uma suntuosa dependência do palácio, que ele chamava de seu gabinete. À sua ordem trouxeram uma refeição que Naruto nunca vira antes, a não ser em livros. Sasuke, com delicadeza e educação principescas, despachou os criados, para que seu humilde convidado não se sentisse constrangido; depois, sentou-se perto dele e, enquanto Naruto comia, lhe fez muitas perguntas.

- Como é seu nome rapaz?

- Uzumaki Naruto, às suas ordens, meu senhor.

- É um nome estranho... Onde mora?

- Na cidade, senhor. Offal Court, travessa de Pudding Lane.

- Offal Court! Realmente é um nome estranho. Você tem pais?

- Tenho, sim, senhor, e uma avó também, mas não ligo muito para ela... Deus me perdoe se é pecado dizer isso... E também, tenho duas irmãs: Tsunade e Shizune.

- Então sua avó não é muito boa para você, imagino.

- Nem para mim e nem para ninguém, alteza. Ela tem o coração perverso e pratica o mal todos os dias.

- Maltrata você?

- Tem vezes que ela fica com as mãos quietas, quando dorme ou quando cai de bebedeira; mas, quando ela volta a si, levanta a mão e me dá uns bons tabefes.

Um brilho feroz surgiu nos olhos do pequeno príncipe e ele gritou:

- O quê! Tabefes?

- Ah, é, de verdade, sim, senhor.

- Tabefes! Mas você é tão frágil e pequeno. Escute bem: antes do cair da noite ela será pendurada na Torre. O rei, meu pai...

- Na verdade, meu senhor, está se esquecendo da condição inferior dela. A Torre é só pra gente importante.

- Tem razão, de fato. Não tinha pensado nisso. Vou pensar num castigo para ela. E seu pai, é bom para você?

- Não melhor que a Avó Anko, meu senhor.

- Os pais são parecidos, talvez. O meu não tem temperamento de boneca. Bate duro, mas não em mim; no entanto, ele nem sempre me poupa das palavras, verdade seja dita. Como sua mãe trata você?

- Ela é boa, sim, senhor, e não me dá nenhum sofrimento nem tristeza, de jeito nenhum. E a Tsunade e a Shizune são como ela também.

- Quantos anos elas têm?

- Quinze, sim, senhor.

- Lady Elizabeth, minha irmã, tem quatorze e Lady Jane Grey, minha outra irmã, tem minha idade e... Ei, suas irmãs proíbem as criadas de dar risada, para o pecado não destruir as almas delas?

- Elas? Ah, o senhor acha que elas têm criadas?

O pequeno príncipe olhou muito sério para o pequeno mendigo e disse:

- Por que não? Quem é que tira as roupas delas de noite? Quem é que ajuda a se vestir, quando acordam?

- Ninguém, não, senhor. Acha que elas iam tirar a roupa e dormir sem nada... Feito bichos?

- A roupa, elas só tem uma?

- Ah, meu bom senhor, o que é que elas fariam com mais de uma? Pois se elas só possuem um corpo cada uma.

- É uma idéia estranha e maravilhosa! Perdão, não tinha a intenção de rir. Mas as suas irmãs Tsunade e Shizune precisam ter roupas e criadas. Logo meu tesoureiro vai cuidar disso. Não, não me agradeça. Você estuda?

- Não sei dizer se sim ou não, senhor. O bom padre  
Sarutobi me ensinou, ele é muito gentil, com os livros dele.

- Você sabe Latim?

- Só um pouco, eu acho, meu senhor.

- Aprenda, rapaz; é difícil só no começo. O grego é mais difícil; mas acho que nenhuma dessas línguas, nem nenhuma outra, é difícil, nem para Lady Elizabeth e nem para Lady Jane Grey. Mas me conte sobre Offal Court. A vida lá é agradável?

- Não é, não senhor. Minhas irmãs Tsunade e Shizune e minha avó Anko dormem no chão, eu durmo em uma esteira de palha e meus pais dormem em um colchão improvisado. Meu pai e minha avó roubam coisas e mendigam para conseguir comida. Eu também preciso mendigar para sobreviver, assim como minhas irmãs, mas nós não roubamos. Lá em na rua tem muitas brigas a noite toda e é muito difícil de dormir.

- Nossa Naruto! Você não pode morar lá! Eu ordeno imediatamente que você more aqui nesse palácio!

- Sério? O maior sonho da minha vida era conhecer um príncipe! E agora posso morar em seu palácio! Por que me pedes isso?

- É que eu sou um pouco sozinho. Não tenho amigos pois todo mundo acha que vou tratá-los como gente inferior. E sua vida lá não é boa.

- Realmente minha vida não é nada boa, meu senhor. Se você não tem amigos, eu posso ser um! Eu aceito morar com você!!!

* * *

Gostaram? Finalmente fiz um cap maior ( 5 pags. no word)...

Agora vou responder as reviews:

Uchiha Mandy Lua: Eu tenho muito tempo livre e o melhor é que eu não tenho preguiça xD. Ta ai o tão esperado encontro do Naru-chan e do Sasu-chan.

Lady Yuki-chan: Só fiz esse cap maior pois você mandou! u.u E se você acha que eles só vão ser felizes quando se encontrarem, então curta o encontro deles!!!

Inu: Desculpa mas eu não gosto de triângulos amorosos... (EX: ItaNaruSai, SaiItaSasu, SaiItaDei...) O Ita-chan vai ficar com o Deidara-chan e o Naru-chan com o Sasu-chan.

Larii chan: Se gostou continue acompanhando =D

Lili-ACPCHE: Gostou do encontro e da conversa?

Gostaram? Mandem Review...

Odiaram? Mandem Review...

Tá uma merda? Mandem Review...

Tá legal? Mandem Review...

Reviews fazem bem ao coração desse autor-baka.

Ja Ne


End file.
